


Dream SMP: Before the Storm

by thatminiwriter



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Other, basically the calm before the storm..., building friendships along the way, mostly comfort, some slight angst, though big sad vibes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatminiwriter/pseuds/thatminiwriter
Summary: Just some small drabbles I made on tumblr. How those preparing for the war are doing in the final hours leading up to it :D if you'd like to suggest me writing some drabbles, head over to my tumblr! ( dtvibez )
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Tommy and Tubbo.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you're ready for today :)

As much as he was ready for the war ahead...

Tommy was nervous.

He couldn’t sleep...  
He was pacing his room, seeing that he made a new base where he and tubbo currently slept at. a nice place to call home.. despite the dangers out in the world around. it was nearly 2 am when he found himself restless amongst his bedsheets. the thoughts flooding his mind as he tossed and turned... only to make him groan and sit up.

He needed some water.

After grabbing a glass and chugging some of his refreshing beverages... tommy found himself pacing the room. 

Aoday was the day.

Go big... or go home.

But what is home?  
They truly had no clue. sure this home was here.. but it was temporary. what were they to do if they lost?... he didn’t wish to think about it, but tommy did.

...

They would run away, just like tubbo said.  
...

If they couldn’t fight back hard enough... then they would leave. this was no home anymore. this was a warzone, filled with people who want nothing but chaos and destruction...

...

Well...  
...

“Tommy?”  
A voice spoke out, the exhaustion clear in it’s tone. tommy turned around, spotting his friend standing in the doorway to his room. he was rubbing his eyes, taking in what tommy was doing before tilting his head.  
“... are you okay?”  
...

There was a moment of silence before, tommy brought tubbo in for a hug.

“... Tubbo... If we lose this war...”  
He started off, causing tubbo to intently listen..

“... If we lose this... war.... let’s run away, yeah?”


	2. Karl.

Karl looked up at the night sky... his expression one of worry.

...

He knew that within the upcoming hours... 

A war will start.  
...

He had no clue what was to come of the war.

Manberg.  
Pogtopia.  
... conflicting sides ...  
Even he was conflicted. He recalled the night after Niki’s party... how Wilbur’s shift in attitude changed caused him to worry. How afraid Niki looked... how Quackity sounded. Niki was terrified. Quackity... he wasn’t much himself after Wilbur had spoken to him.

Karl... nervous?

No...

That was an understatement.  
...

Watching the stars above, he almost frowned in disgust. The beautiful sky mocked him.. how calm and peaceful the night was... all of it was mocking him. He only wished for the lands he walked in were just as peaceful as the night. 

Letting out a small sigh.. Karl turned over to his side, curling up as he started to drift off into slumber...

.....

....

...

..

.

... please ...


	3. Sam and... Jack.

“Who do you think will win?”  
Sam perked up, glancing over towards jack as jack anxiously stared up towards the sky. Despite him being left to Manberg’s side... Jack surely had no clue which side to be on. Surely, Pogtopia since Wilbur, Tommy, Niki, Tubbo and Fundy were there.. but...

...

Things were different.

Things happened when he had left.  
...

“... if i’m honest... i’m not sure.”  
Sam replied, placing his trident down calmly as he now sat beside Jack. The two were back at Sam’s place, though outside of the main bunker. They were in the side wooden house, fixing some armor and grabbing food for the day ahead. They needed to be prepared... ready for what was to come.

“It’s a war that’s for sure unpredictable. Especially since Dream stated he’s on Schlatt’s side. He has a reason as to why, but won’t spill. Everyone else? They hate Schlatt. Want him gone.. though there is a traitor amongst them.”

Jack simply held his legs close to his chest, frowning at what he was hearing. Glancing up to the sky once again... he couldn’t help but think back to the good days... L’manburg... his home... his friends... family...

“... I wish I was here.”  
Sam was now looking to Jack... who now covered his face with his hand.

“I should’ve been here for them. Thing’s might’ve been different if I didn’t go away. How idiotic am I? Leaving in the middle of an ongoing war...”  
That was when a gentle hand was placed on his shoulder..

“Don’t say that Jack... no one could’ve seen this outcome. no one saw it coming... I’m sure things would be just the same if you were here, no offense.. but don’t blame this.. on you.”  
There was a moment of silence before... Jack removed his 3d shades entirely, revealing his glossed over eyes. Tears cascaded down his face as he could picture his friends, standing along side the L’manburg flag, the rays of sunlight beaming down to them. 

They were happy. All of them were safe and happy...  
...

..

.

“... I wish things could’ve been different, Sam...”


End file.
